DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): With prevalence rates of unipolar major depression continuing to increase dramatically (Murray & Lopez, 1992), the illness constitutes a significant public health problem. Moreover, women are twice as likely to suffer from major depression as are men, and the causes of this gender gap are still poorly understood (Kessler, 2000). Empirical research regarding vulnerability to depression in both sexes is critical, as is the study of factors that place females at particular risk. The proposed research aims to advance our understanding of depressive vulnerability by investigating its relation to gender and sex typing (the tendency to process information about others and the self in terms of gender stereotypes; Bern, 1981). To that end, an integrative approach is adopted, in which the self-discrepancy model of affective vulnerability (Higgins, 1987) is studied in the context of gender schema theory (Bern, 1981). Relations of the personality styles sociotropy and autonomy (Beck, 1983) to self-discrepancy and sex typing are also examined. The research program explores three distinct aspects of depressive vulnerability for which gender and sex typing are likely to be relevant: (1) the relation of central self-goals to dysphoria in sex-typed individuals, (2) gender differences in self-goals and self-goal attainment, and (3) the relation of sociotropy and autonomy to self-discrepancy and sex typing. Three studies using nonclinical samples are proposed in order to investigate these areas. Findings have implications for the development of more effective therapeutic interventions and preventive strategies for use in reducing rates of depression.